


Wet and Wild

by AideStar



Series: Have a Nice Gay [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dating, Engagement, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AideStar/pseuds/AideStar
Summary: “Do you not want to talk about it?” Twilight asked slowly.“You’ll all find out soon enough anyway, I might as well tell you.” Wild sighed, eyes focused on his boots. “I’m sorta, kinda, maybe dating the prince.” Wild mumbled quietly, shoulders tensing as he finally admitted it.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Have a Nice Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766827
Comments: 28
Kudos: 747





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I love SidLink. I love the idea that all the boys are LGBT+ in some way. So I've decided to write a bunch of semi-connected short fics about it! It's all pure fluff (mostly) with only mild suggestive content so no worries, this is for all your romance and identity needs :)  
> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos make my day :D

The holders of the Hero’s Spirit were all very secretive. About their adventures, their feelings, and especially their personal lives. It had been a surprise when Time, arguably one of the most secretive of the group, had shared that he was married and had offered his home to them when they were in his Hyrule. After meeting Malon and seeing how in love Time was, some of the heroes began to consider sharing more, but as of yet only Sky had disclosed his love for his Zelda, and the disbelief and teasing that had followed discouraged further sharing for some time after.

Wild picked at a loose thread on his cloak as they traveled through his Hyrule for the first time, anxiety making his heart beat fast in his chest. When they’d arrived out of the blue that morning Wild had been thrilled to find himself in the familiar cliffs and paths of Lanayru. He hadn’t thought twice before announcing where they were, and that Zora’s Domain was just a few hours walk from their location. The relieved sighs and cheers drowned out the sudden realization Wild had after, and now the scarred hero led his friends towards his favorite place in all of Hyrule and he just _knew_ what would happen when they got there. So he picked at a loose thread on his cloak and bit his lip and avoided the curious glances Twilight had been sending him.

Wild had thought about telling someone about his love life, but each time he started the words died in his throat as worries overtook rational thought. He had a lot of friends and acquaintances in his Hyrule, but only a few knew about this. It wasn’t easy to hide from Zelda, but she’d been overjoyed for him when she found out. Beyond that it was mostly the Zora who were aware, and it wasn’t easy to hide from them when he was courting their _prince_ of all people. Wild blushed slightly as he remembered the invasive questions and congratulations he’d gotten after Dorephan had announced it. Sidon had been by his side the whole time, speaking for them as Wild nodded in thanks and shook hands. It had been one of the most embarrassing things he’d ever had to do, but Sidon’s encouraging smile and soft eyes had made it all worthwhile.

Wild didn’t need anyone's approval to live his life how he wanted to. Before this adventure he’d never had someone to seek the approval of. Now, as he led a rowdy group of heroes towards the Domain, Wild realized their approval meant a lot to him. His chest tightened as his anxiety spiked again at the thought of their rejection.

One night a few weeks ago Wild had been on first watch, sitting a ways from the fire but still close enough to use its light. He’d waited until everyone had gone to bed, and then an hour more for good measure, before carefully taking the bundle of letters from his slate. Each one was in a slightly crumpled, waterproof envelope, with swirling letters addressing it to him. Wild read the letters Sidon had sent him often on his adventures, and these had been from long ago when he’d been on his original quest. Still, he treasured every word and never traveled without them. Wild had considered trying to write Sidon now, but when he’d asked Wind how he’d been getting his mail the younger had waggled his eyebrows suggestively and asked who he wanted to send a letter to. His blush had given him away, but Wind never pressed further or told anyone else. Wild wished he could still talk with Sidon though, and he began writing letters frequently to give to his partner when they met again (or when Wind finally decided to tell him how the hell to send mail across time and space).

Wild had been so engrossed in writing a new letter to Sidon that he hadn’t even heard Twilight approach until a hand was on his shoulder. Wild had jumped, scrambling to hide what he was doing while Twilight stepped back in amusement. Wild shot him a nervous glare but Twilight just smiled knowingly in return.

“Who are you writing to? Your girlfriend?” Twilight had asked, eyes twinkling, and Wild turned away with a frown.

“None of your business,” he grumbled, and Twilight chuckled softly.

“Fine, I’ll leave you be.” the older had said, leaving Wild’s side with a casual wave. Once Twilight was back in his bedroll Wild let out a sigh, staring down at his half finished letter sadly. He’d written a dozen or more letters for Sidon since this adventure began, and his heart ached to see him again. Maybe Sidon had been saving letters for him, too.

Wild was snapped from his thoughts by a gasp from behind him. He turned to see Wind gaping in awe at the horizon, where the Domain’s spires and towers rose, glittering in the afternoon sun. Wild’s heart raced as the bridge appeared, and his face must have given away something because Twilight was suddenly pulling him aside by his sleeve, letting the group head on without them.

“What’s wrong?” Twilight asked once the group was out of earshot, and Wild pressed his lips into a thin line. “You’ve been acting nervous since we got here.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.” Wild quickly insisted, but his words came in a nervous rush that contradicted his statement. Twilight searched his eyes with concern and Wild felt his resolve cracking.

“Do you not want to talk about it?” Twilight asked slowly.

“You’ll all find out soon enough anyway, I might as well tell you.” Wild sighed, eyes focused on his boots. “I’m sorta, kinda, maybe dating the prince.” Wild mumbled quietly, shoulders tensing as he finally admitted it.

“Wait, what was that? I didn’t hear--” “I’m dating the prince, okay?” Wild hissed, shooting a quick glance towards the distant forms of the group to make sure they didn’t hear. Twilight’s eyes were wide in surprise when he turned back, and Wild blushed furiously as his mentor processed what he’d just heard. After a moment a broad smile overtook Twilight’s face and he clapped Wild on the back with a laugh, only making the younger’s ears turn bright red.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner! Cub, that’s amazing.” Twilight cheered, pulling a mortified Wild against his chest.

“When we get there he’s going to be _really_ excited to see me, so you should probably say your goodbyes now before I die of embarrassment.” Wild groaned, and Twilight only smiled brighter.

“Aren’t you excited to see him too?” Twilight asked, and Wild nodded his head rapidly. “Then why are you worried?”

“Y’know what, you won’t get it until you meet him.” Wild sighed in defeat, but already his anxiety was fading, giving way to excitement at the prospect of seeing his love.

Twilight and Wild began to walk again as Wild filled his mentor in on some of the finer details of his story. By the time they reached the bridge Wild could see the others in the square, speaking with a tall, muscular, gorgeous red Zora. Wild’s stomach did a flip as he laid eyes on Sidon for the first time in months, his heart picking up speed again. He hadn’t told Twilight anything about Sidon’s appearance, and maybe that had been on purpose because despite his nervousness Wild was still mischievous. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Twilight spotted Sidon and had to bite his lip to keep from smiling as his mentor’s eyes went wide.

“That’s one big Zora,” Twilight whispered, and Wild barely contained his laughter as he nodded in response.

They rejoined the group to find Sidon answering a slew of questions from a very curious Wind and Warriors while the others gathered around to listen. Sidon was a fantastic storyteller after all, and Wild knew he had a dorky smile on his face as he listened in. Wild came to a stop at the edge of the group, folding his arms with a pleased smile as he watched his boyfriend recount the story of his fight against the Octorock. He was only there a few seconds before Sidon’s gaze fell on him, stopping mid sentence as his eyes widened in surprise.

Wild didn’t have to wait long before Sidon rushed forward, picking him up and hugging him against his chest.

“My Champion, you’ve returned!” Sidon cheered, and Wild wrapped his arms around Sidon’s neck and giggled as soft kisses were placed on his head. He had missed this _so freaking much._ “How has your adventure been so far? You’ll have to tell me all about it!”

“I missed you too, Sidon.” Wild laughed as his lover gently set him down again.

The group around them was silent, and before Wild could think better of it he locked eyes with Sidon and pulled the prince in for a kiss. Sidon’s hands held his waist, wrapping fully around him with ease, and _dear Hylia,_ Wild had desperately missed this. When they finally parted there was a woop from the crowd, and Wild turned to see Legend with a proud smile on his face. In fact, all his friends looked pretty happy for him, if not a tad bit surprised.

“So, I guess you’ve all met my boyfriend, Prince Sidon.” Wild said with a goofy smile, and Sidon offered his trademark grin as he was introduced.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” Sidon said, and the group agreed with nods and hellos.

Twilight caught Wild’s eyes and gave him a look as if to say _he is twice your size, cub, what the actual fuck,_ and Wild bit back a laugh. After a long tour of the Domain, Sidon set them up in the royal suites and insisted he treat them to dinner, much to Wild’s frustration. He’d forgotten how doting Sidon was, but every protest was met with diplomatic reasoning that left no room for argument, especially when Sidon shot him a sharp grin with those sparkling amber eyes, promising a night he wouldn’t soon forget. Wild couldn’t really argue with that. Before turning in for the night Wild walked everyone to their rooms, and it was the first time they’d been away from Sidon since arriving. So of course Legend took the opportunity, rounding on Wild with a curious glint in his eyes and a sly smile.

“What a fucking _catch_.” Legend grinned, and Wild squeaked in surprise.

“Wild, he’s huge. He’s twice your size, maybe even more.” Twilight groaned, and Legend snickered. “Although, I can’t say I expected anything less, knowing you.”

“Oh man, and those teeth.” Legend nudged Wild’s shoulder, making the scarred hero blush. “What’s it like? Must be good with how you’re blushing--”

“I think that’s enough.” Time cut in with a sigh. Legend shot a wink Wild’s way as he left, and Twilight looked as if he wanted to throttle him. “Wild’s love life is none of our business.”

The rest of the group nodded appreciatively at Time’s comment while Legend continued to smirk at Wild, as if he definitely had more to say later. Time steered Wild away in the hall until they were relatively alone before placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder. Wild stiffened until Time smiled, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

“Go enjoy yourself.” Time said, and Wild smiled and nodded quickly before taking off down the hall. Time watched him go with a nostalgic look in his eye as Twilight came to his side.

“He said they were dating, but Royals don’t date, do they?” Twilight asked quietly and Time chuckled, ruffling the younger’s hair.

“I think you might be right, pup, but I doubt Zora move from engagement to marriage very fast.”


End file.
